clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellyppi
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ellyppi! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Slang Please stop using Slang on main-space articles. On the Tour Guide article you put "the text that u'' receive" and "the letter ''what u get" --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 19:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) No moi vaan tait olla suomalainen? Moderators, this is nort spam its just finnish language PS toi sun suomenkielinen cp wiki on aikanepic fail CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Your cpw gathering I live in Huntersville,North Carolina. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 12:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hour info It is PM. 5:30 PST PM. -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 20:34, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, the text in your signature is above 12px and also too big. If you can't change it, then link me to where you make your sig so I change it for you. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Signature No problem. However, I am afraid that the font size for your signature is too big (sorry, it may not be mentioned in the policy itself, I'll update it), so if you could, please remove any code influencing the text size, or decrease the value in the font size code. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 00:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Subpages and editcount Hi, I thought I'd reply to the message you left on Seahorseruler's talk page. Firstly, subpages. To make one, you need to create a page. Call the page: User:Ellyppi/name of subpage. Replace "name of subpage" with the desired title for the subpage. Remember, by adding a forward slash after a page name, that means you are creating a subpage. Hope this helps. Also, the "Club Penguin Wiki" part in the editcount refers to the project pages. These aren't articles or userpages, but pages about our wiki, like for example: Club Penguin Wiki:Administrator. That page is in the Club Penguin Wiki/Project namespace, and by editing that page, you get more edits in the Club Penguin Wiki editcount. Don't worry about it though, these are usually official pages and are locked so only administrators can edit them. Hope that answered your questions. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 20:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Film Can I be in a film plz? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 13:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Pic Can you take a pic of my player card on Frozen? I am a pirate. Then,can you put it on the Costume Gallery? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 13:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Party: CPW Gathering Hello Ellyppi. You are invited to my CPW Gathering. See more info on my blog post called CPW Gathering. Server: Polar Bear Day: September 7th 2010 Time: 6:00 PST Hope you may ottend. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 14:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello I friend requested you on CP. I am Raggonix. Hope you accept! nʞıɐɹ 09:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thanks for your Wii code. I will add you soon. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 00:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Problem I typed your wii code in, exactly as it said on my talk, but an error appears saying it is incorrect. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 00:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Apology I'm REALLY sorry about missing my Mega Party, my internet connection wouldn't work until a few minutes ago. I feel terrible about missing my own party... I tried every computer in my house and it wouldn't work. Please forgive me! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Events Hi Hi there Ellyppi! Can you send me a picture of my player card? Just give it to me after you take the picture,because I need to put it into the Costume Gallery. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 00:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) REMINDER Just a reminder about my party tommorow. I had to change the time to 7:15 AM PST (10:15 AM EST), is that OK? hi hi i put my name down on your movie page :) want to meet up on CP? how do you make another talk page? (i joined recently). -coolgem50 16:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Movie I was wondering if you could make another part in your movie. I really want to be in it. Thanks in advance, Will k. --[[User:Will k|'Will k']] [[User talk:Will k|'Saviez-vous que je fais partie française?' ]] 10:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) join can you join my hq? Friscopolice. 19:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Where'd you go? Why'd you leave IRC??? Welcome! Thank for being a member of the icy shop! 500 ice cubes was added to your account, enjoy buying icy treats! -[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Summer!']] HOT! No worries 15:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for teaching me how to make a signature! You rock! Here's it is: :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | 23:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, please take this for your kindness. Teaching Jelloratbob how to do something award.PNG|I made this for users who teach me how to do something. hi hi, you may know me as i got a part in your upcomming movie :) anyway, for your penguins birthday, are you gonna have a party? I love new partys! lol. -coolgem50 18:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) For You!!!!!! Your Award!!!!! Award here is your award RE: Signature I got my signature fixed. Thanks! ':)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | 19:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my ROR party! Sign up is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/ROR Party. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 18:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th! :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | | My incredibly boring life story 20:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY '''1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC)